The Adventure of Samantha Black Year one
by BurnedSpy
Summary: Samantha Black is just starting her first year at Hogwarts and meets Harry Potter. How will he take it when he finds out her father is in prison. I only own Samantha Black
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)**

It was a busy day in Diagon Alley, especially during the summer. I tried to keep up with Remus as we made our way through the crowds. I think I should introduce myself, my name is Samantha Black, daughter of the infamous Sirius Black. But sense I had no relatives except for my dad, and because my dad's in Azkaban the wizard prison and my mum is dead I am living with my godfather Remus Lupin. I had just gotten my letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we had immediately left for Diagon Alley. I had just gotten my wand 1 1/2 inches with a unicorn hair. After going to the robe shop we went to Borgan and Berks. While I was looking for my potions books and transfiguration books I ended up running into a boy. He was about the same height as me, was skinny, had white skin, messy black hair, and beautiful green eyes. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans that looked too big on him, sneakers, and a red long sleeve sweater and round shaped glasses.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention" I apologized.

"That's alright, are you going to Hogwarts too?" he asked.

"Yep its going to be my first year. What about you, is it going to be your first year or second year?" I asked.

"First year" he said.

"Oh I'm Samantha Lupin, you can call me Sam though" I said using Remus's last name; seeing as he adopted me I inherited his last name.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he said.

"Holy are you really?" I asked, I swear I could feel my eyes pop out of their sockets.

He nodded smiling. Just then Remus came around and saw me saying "There you are Sam, I've been looking for you."

"Sorry dad (as I was forced to do here and when I got to school), dad this is Harry Potter, Harry this is my dad Remus Lupin. He's going to Hogwarts this year" I said.

"It's nice to meet you" Harry said holding out his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Harry, now are you here alone or are you with someone?" Remus asked.

"I'm here with Hagrid the groundskeeper at Hogwarts" he said.

"Really, where is he surely he didn't leave you on your own" Remus said.

"No he just went somewhere and said he'd meet me outside when I'm done" Harry said.

"Do you want us to wait with you, even if you are famous you shouldn't be wondering on your own" Remus said.

"Sure I don't mind company" Harry said.

We then payed for our books and I couldn't help but gasp at how much money he had. We now sat next door at the ice cream shop enjoying some ice cream.

"So Harry which house do you hope to be in? I hope I get into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff myself" I said/asked.

"Houses? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You don't know? Well when you get there you are sorted into a Hogwarts house based on your mind/thoughts I guess, anyway the houses are like groups, and its just like a muggle boarding school. You can either be sorted into Gryffindor for people who are courageous and brave, Ravenclaw which is for people who are very very smart, Hufflepuff is for people who are ordinary you know, and then there's Slytherin there's not one person that hasn't gone bad and was in Slytherin" Remus explained.

"Wow" Harry said amazed.

"Harry there ya are, I've been lookin' all over for ya" a gruff deep voice said.

I looked up and a very big man came over. I already knew just by the look of him that he was a giant and from what I read about them a young one. Though he had a friendly appearance.

"Sorry Hagrid" Harry apologized.

"Its all good, just don' want you wondering off. Oh hello there Remus haven't seen you in awhile" Hagrid said.

"Same goes to you Hagrid, hows everything going for you?"

"Oh you know, been doing some errands for Dumbledore, lets go Harry" Hagrid said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you hope I see you on the train" I said.

"Same here, bye" Harry said following Hagrid.

After we finished our shopping we went back home. Time passed and before we knew it it was September 1st. It was 10 o'clock in the morning and Remus and I made our way through the crowd at the muggle train station in London.

"Remus are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked pushing my trolley.

"Yes I'm sure, I've told you I went to school before, so I know how to get there. See here we are" Remus said stopping in front of a wall, that separated stops 9 and 10.

"What do you mean we're here?" I asked.

"Look all you have to do is run straight at that wall, and you'll appear on the other side" he said.

"If you say so" I said nervous.

I made sure there were no muggles near by before running at the wall. I appeared at a different train station. There were kids my age and older getting on the train while others were with their parents saying goodbye. The train was long, black, and I looked at the front and it said Hogwarts Express.

"Its amazing isn't it?" Remus's voice said from behind me.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well Sam I've got to run, make sure you write to me, and don't forget to introduce yourself as Samantha Lupin."

"Yes sir" I replied.

After saying goodbye he disappeared through the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)**

I walked nervously through the crowds of witches and wizards. As I got nearer to the end of the train, well the end that was visible, I saw a family of red-heads, literately. They all had a head of flaming red hair. The middle-aged chubby woman, whom I assumed was their mother was handing out what looked like sandwiches out to them. There were five children by the look of it, two of them were twins. I kept thinking about asking someone where I drop my trolley off, but decided against it. I nervously walked up to them deciding to just ask that way I know next time.

"Um excuse me" I said.

They looked up at me and the mother said "Yes dear."

"Um do you know where I put my trolley or who I give it to" I asked nervously.

"Oh of course dear you see that man over there, the one putting the trunks on the train" she asked.

I looked and saw some students handing a man their owls who in turn put them in a compartment, or the back of the train.

"Yes" I replied.

"Just give him your trolley and just give him your trunks, just keep the one that has your robes in it because you'll be changing on the train" she said.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem dear."

After I dealt with that problem I got onto the train. I walked through the different rows of compartments. I noticed that a lot of the people sat friends from their own house. I looked in a compartment and to my surprise saw Harry. I walked in and said "Hello."

Harry turned and looked at and smiled before replying "Hello."

"Do you mind if I sit with you, everywhere else is full" I said.

"Not at all" he said.

I came in and took the seat across from him. There was an awkward silence before the train started to pull out of the station.

"So did you manage to find everything you needed" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I was still shocked that they had almost everything" Harry replied.

Just then there was a knock at the door. We looked up and I saw it was one of the red-heads I saw before. Apart from the girl he had to be the youngest. He was wearing a pair of brown pants that were probably hand-me-downs, a maroon sweater that had a "R" stitched in, he was skinny, and had white skin. He had flaming red hair, brown eyes, and freckles across his nose.

"Do you mind, everywhere else is full" he asked.

"Not at all" Harry said.

The boy came over and sat down next to me.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" the boy said.

"Samantha Lupin, but you can call me Sam" I said.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said.

"So, so it's true, I mean, do you really have the, the" Ron stuttered pointing to his head.

"The what" Harry asked.

"Scar" Ron whispered.

"Oh" Harry smiled and lifted his bangs showing his lighting shaped scar.

"Wicked" Ron said in awe.

Just then a woman passed by pushing a trolley full of wizard candies.

"Anything from the trolley dears" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm all set" Ron said pulling out a wrapped sandwich.

"We'll take the lot" Harry said taking out a handful of money.

Ron and I gaped at it and in unison said "Whoa."

After putting the candy next to Harry I took a chocolate frog and started eating while Harry stared in awe at the different candies. Ron had put his pet rat on his lap. I hated rats.

"Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans" Harry asked staring at it.

"They mean every flavor" I said.

"There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver, and tripe. My brother George swore he got a bogey flavored one once" Ron said making Harry take out the bean he had been chewing on.

"This is Scabbers by the way, pathetic isn't he" Ron asked staring at his rat.

"Just a little bit" Harry replied.

"My brother Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow you want to see" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Harry said excited.

Ron took out his wand, cleared his throat and was about to start when a girl came in. I could tell the girl was in our year because her black tie indicated she wasn't in a house yet. She about the same height as me, had white skin, shoulder-length bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and was skinny like us. The girls Hogwarts uniform consisted of a skirt that stopped just a couple inches above our knees, socks, black shoes (Me: i forgot if they had to wear a specific shoe), and a button up white blouse with a dark gray sweater over it and a black cloak.

"Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one" she said.

"No" Ron replied.

"Oh are you doing magic? Lets see then" the girl said seeing the wand in his hand.

Ron cleared his throat and said "Sunshine daises bottom mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened and Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you sure that it was a real spell? Well its not very good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me, for example" the girl pulled out her wand and sat down next to me.

She pointed her wand at Harry's glasses and said "Oculas Reparo."

Something happened to Harry's glasses and I saw that she had cleaned them.

"There that's better isn't it? Holy cricket you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger and you guys are" the girl said after Harry put his glasses back on.

"Um Ron Weasley" Ron said his mouth full of chocolate.

"Pleasure and you are" she asked me.

"Samantha Lupin, but please call me Sam" I said.

"You better start changing into your robes I expect we'll be arriving soon. You got some dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there" Hermione said before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)**

After she left Ron asked "Who does she think she is?"

"I'm going to go find the bathroom and change" I said grabbing my uniform.

I somehow managed to find the bathroom and changed. I combed my straight, shoulder-length black hair, and pulled it into a ponytail before leaving. I walked back into our compartment and saw that Harry and Ron had changed into their school robes. We sat in silence as the train pulled to a stop. We all got off the train and saw that it was already pitch black outside with only the moon and the stars out. We were at another station, as other students got off I looked around and saw a castle in the distance.

"First years over here! First years" a familiar gruff voice called out.

I turned and saw Hagrid standing there with a lantern. Harry, Ron, and I stood in front of him and Ron gasped "Wow."

"Hello Harry, Sam" Hagrid said.

"Hello Hagrid" we replied.

"Alright this way to the boats" Hagrid called.

We followed him to a giant lake and I faintly remember Remus telling me it was the Black Lake, and home to a giant squid; though about that I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. Two people got into each boat and I shared one with Harry. Suddenly the boats started moving, following Hagrid's boat. As we got closer we could all see the castle. I gasped in awe at its beauty. I heard Ron from next to me gasp "Wicked."

We soon reached the other side and we all got out of the boats, and followed Hagrid into the castle. As we stood in the main hall we were greeted by an old woman. She had pale skin, was skinny, and wore long green robes. She led us to a pair of large double doors, the same pair Hagrid had just disappeared through, and had us wait on the steps.

"Could wait along here please, grate. My name is Professor McGonagall, through these doors are your classrooms, but before you can your seat you must be sorted into your house. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking, and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup-"

"Trever" a boy near me shouted.

He went up a few steps and picked up a croaking toad. The boy was skinny, had straight short black hair with bangs that stopped at his eyebrows, he had pale skin, and blue eyes. He looked up at McGonagall nervously as she gave him a stern look.

"Sorry" he gulped moving back to his spot.

Some of the students gave small laughs.

"The feast will begin momentarily, wait here please" McGonagall said before going through the doors.

"Its true then? What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" a blond haired boy said.

The boy was pale, skinny, had dark eyes, and blond hair that was pulled and slicked back. Once he said that people around me were gasping and whispering. The boy had a smug and cocky look about him.

"This is Crabbe *he nodded to the chubby looking boy on his right* and Goyel *indicated the tall chubby guy on his left* and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the bond said standing in front of Harry.

'This was Lucius Malfoy's son' I thought.

Ron snorted trying to hold his laughter, making Draco face him.

"Think its funny do you? Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley" he said.

"So, there is nothing wrong with hand-me-down robes" I snapped at him, for I wore them all the time.

Draco snapped his head to me and glared before saying "Don't even get me started with YOU."

He then turned back to Harry and said "As you can see you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort *he looked at Ron and I*, I can help you there."

Draco held out his hand to Harry. Harry looked at it before saying "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

Draco let his hand fall and glared at him, but then McGonagall had come back and tapped him on his shoulder with a scroll. Draco looked at her before moving back in line.

"We're ready for you now, follow me" she said.

We followed her through the doors and I realized that this was the Great Hall that Remus had described to me, and he was right it was beautiful. There were four tables. As we walked down the center I saw that on the left sat the Ravenclaw's and the Gryffindor's, and on the left were the Hufflepuff's and the Slytherin's. I looked up and saw that the ceiling was the night sky. I then looked at the head table and knew that those must be the teachers. As we reached the table, before it was a stool and a hat.

"Could you all spread along here please. Now before we begin Professor Dumbledor has a few announcements" McGonagall said.

"There are a few school rules I would like to go over with you. As you all know the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to ALL students, and our caretaker Mr. Filch; has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you" Dumbledor said before sitting back in his seat.

"Now when I call your name, you will come up, and I'll place the sorting hat on your head; and your house will be determined. Hermione Granger" McGonagall called.

"Oh no, ok relax" I heard a voice from behind me.

I watched as Hermione sat on the stool and the sorting hat placed on her head.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you" I heard Ron whisper.

I rolled my eyes.

"Gryffindor" the hat, yes the HAT shouted.

The Gryffindor table cheered and greeted Hermione as she sat down at there table.

"Susan Bones" McGonagall called.

A red-head nervously walked up. I then heard someone gasp next to me. I turned and saw Harry rubbing his scar.

"Harry are you alright" I asked concerned.

"Its nothing, nothing I'm fine" he said.

"Hufflepuff" the hat shouted.

The table cheered and Susan went over.

"Samantha Lupin" McGonagall called.

I gulped nervously and went up. I sat on the stool and the hat was placed over my head. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head, but it sounded like it was right in my ear.

"Ah, so you're a Black and not a Lupin are you, well you're entire family was in Slytherin except for your mum and dad, but no I don't think you belong there. Hm, ah there, right ok I know exactly where to put you Gryffindor" the hat shouted.

The table cheered and I went over and sat next to Hermione. I did it, I was so happy I didn't get put in Slytherin.

"Draco Malfoy" McGonagall called.

Draco walked up and sat down, the hat had barley covered his head before it shouted "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table cheered as Draco sat down.

"Ronald Weasley" McGonagall called.

I saw Ron sit on the stool and not even a minuet later the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

Ron happily ran over and sat down across from Hermione and I.

"Harry Potter" the woman called.

Suddenly the room was filled with whispers again. The whole room was silent as Harry nervously sat on the stool. At least five minuets of anxiousness and curiosity had passed before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone at the table stood up and cheered as Harry came over and stood next to Ron. After everyone had calmed down the sorting continued. Once all the first years were sorted McGonagall took away the stool and the hat before joining the teachers. Dumbledor stood up and said "Let the feast begin."

Suddenly rows of dishes were filled with different kinds of food, and everyone started eating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)**

I placed a couple of chicken legs, mashed potatoes, an apple, and carrots on my plate before eating.

"Well Ron it's nice of you to join us here in Gryffindor. It's nice to have you here as well Harry" the red head sitting next to Ron said.

The boy sitting next to Ron had short, red hair that was curly, brown eyes, had pale skin, freckles on his nose, and looked older. I then noticed that he and Ron had similar features and I wondered if they were related.

"I'm sorry who are you" I asked.

"Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother and prefect" he said.

"Samantha Lupin, but please call me Sam" I said.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione said.

"Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said.

We then continued eating but then Harry started talking to Percy.

"Say Percy, who's that man talking to Professor Quirrell" Harry asked.

"Oh that's Professor Snape head of Slytherin house" Percy said.

"What's he teach" I asked.

"Potions, but everyone knows that its the Dark Arts he fancies, he's been after Quirrell's job for years."

"Why do you ask" I asked Harry.

"No reason."

Just then Ron gave a gasp. I looked and saw that a ghost's head had came out of the plate of chicken legs.

"Hello, and welcome to Gryffindor" the ghost said.

I remember Remus warning me that ghosts were around. Right after he said that a ton of ghosts filled the room, the ghost floated through the table.

"Hello Sir Nicolas, have a nice summer" Percy asked, as everyone got over the fact ghosts appeared.

"Dismal once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied" the ghost said.

"I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick" Ron exclaimed.

"I prefer Sir Nicolas if you don't mind" the ghost said.

"Nearly Headless, how can you be nearly headless" Hermione asked.

"Like this" Nick said pulling his hair showing that his head was almost cut clean off.

"How'd that happen" I asked.

"When I was executed the axe didn't cut my head off all the way, but I was already dead" he said before floating off.

"That's kind of gross" I said.

"You think" Hermione said.

After dinner and dessert all the first years in Gryffindor had to follow Percy to the common room. We reached the stair case and we all stared in awe at the moving stairs.

"All these stairs lead to a different corridor which lead to your classes, and keep an eye on the stair cases they like to change" Percy said.

As we followed him up the stairs I saw a bunch of portraits hanging on the wall, and that they were moving and talking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" one of the portraits said.

We continued up the stairs until we reached a large portrait of a fat woman wearing a pink dress, she had a small table behind her, and black curly hair that was somewhat pulled up.

"Password" the woman asked.

"Cabbage Draconus" Percy replied.

The portrait opened and we all went in. I looked around in amazement. There was a glass window, a fire and on top of the fire place there was a picture of a lion, and in front of the fire was a red couch and on either side were two red comfy chairs. There was a bookshelf, some portraits and a table.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room, this is were you will spend when you have no classes, and when dinner is over. Boy's dorms are up the stairs to the left, and girl's same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up."

We went up to our dorms and I chose the bed next to Hermione's.

"This place is amazing" I gasped.

"Yes it is" Hermione said.

Hermione and I along with all the other girls got ready for bed. I feel asleep quickly. The next morning we got dressed and went to breakfast. I was eating pancakes and bacon when Professor McGonagall came over.

"Miss Lupin here's your schedule, along with Mr. Potter's, 's, and Miss Granger's" McGonagall said handing us our schedules.

I looked at mine.

"Can you believe at what we have this morning. Double potions, double transfiguration, can you imagine spending two hours with the Slytherin's" Ron groaned.

"Yeah but look on the bright side we have our first flying lesson after lunch" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah with the Slytherin's again" Ron said.

"Well guess what we have the rest of our classes with the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's" I said.

"Come on Sam, let's leave early so we can find our classes" Hermione said standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Are you mad, I'm sorry but I want to finish my breakfast" Ron said.

I glared at him and said "Fine don't blame us if you're late, Harry you coming?"

"I'll stay with Ron besides we have plenty of time."

"Boy's, come on Hermione let's go" I said grabbing my bag also.

We left the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) Here's another chapter to make up for not posting in awhile  
**

Hermione and I managed to find Professor McGonagall's classroom. Thanks to the help from a Ravenclaw prefect and a ghost, whose name I can't remember.

"Say Hermione can I ask you a question" I asked her as we sat next to each other at one of the desks, in the front.

"Well technically you just did but sure" Hermione said.

"Um, don't worry I'm not going to judge you or turn on you if you are, but are you muggle born" I asked.

"Yes, how did you know" she asked.

"I saw a few muggle items in your trunk when we unpacked last night."

"Oh why do you ask?"

"I was wondering do you think you could tell me about the muggle world (ME: remember the only time she ever saw any part of the muggle world was when Remus took her to the station)?"

"Sure."

She then started telling me interesting things about muggles and their technology, but we soon had to stop because students started coming in, and the bell rang. I looked around and noticed that Ron and Harry weren't here yet, though I did see Draco Malfoy, and his goons. 20 minuets into class we had been taking notes when the doors burst upon. Hermione and I turned and saw Harry and Ron run in. I looked at Professor McGonagall who was in her animagas form, which was a cat, sitting on the desk.

"Wow, could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late" Ron asked.

'Idiot the cat is Professor McGonagall' I thought rolling my eyes.

Just then the cat jumped off the desk and Professor McGonagall was back into her human form.

"That was bloody brilliant professor" Ron said staring at her nervously.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley, but what I want to know is why you and Mr. Potter are 20 minuets late and disrupting a class no less? Perhaps I should transform the both of you a pocket watch, then maybe one of you would be on time" Professor McGonagall said.

"We got lost" Harry said sheepishly.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you both don't need one to find your seats" Professor McGonagall asked/said.

Harry and Ron sat down. After two hours class was over and the four of us headed to the dungeons.

"Not such a good start for the Boy-Who-Lived is it Potter? I'm surprised she didn't give you detention" Draco sneered as we waited in the potions room.

"Shut up Malfoy" I snapped.

"Why? You should be afraid that I might accidentally slip something about daddy" Draco said smiling at me.

Before I could say anything else the doors opened.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or any incantations in this class-"

I tuned out as he started going on. Severus Snape was defiantly on the creepy scale. He wore long black robes, had slick, black, and greasy hair that went to his chin.

"-But clearly some of have the ability and foremost to NOT PAY ATTENTION" I was brought back to Earth when he said that.

But I noticed that he wasn't talking to me, but to Harry who was writing. I managed to slightly see what he was writing what Professor Snape said. Professor Snape stood in front of Harry's table where he sat next to Hermione, as I sat behind him next to Ron.

"Fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter" Professor Snape sneered.

Just then Professor Snape asked Harry two questions to which, to me he said so fast I couldn't understand, and to both questions Hermione shot her hand up. Once again two long hours later class was over and we headed to lunch. (ME: look I know they're supposed to get mail only in the morning, but I'm making it so they can get mail in the morning, afternoon, and evening.)

"Hermione I can't wait for the flying lesson" I said excited as I ate some meatloaf.

"I don't really like flying, I have a little bit of a fear of heights, for me I can't wait for History" Hermione said.

"Its still hard to believe we're getting lessons from a ghost" I said.

"True."

"Hey what's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water" Harry asked.

"Turn it to rum. You know he actually managed to do tea yesterday (ME: he must have tried to do it in his dorm) before-"

There was an explosion cutting him off. We looked and saw that Seamus now was covered in black, and his hair was a little singed. Everybody laughed.

"You mean before that happened" I asked.

"Yeah."

Just then there was the sound of owls.

"Ah! Mail's here" Ron said.

Owls flew into the great hall dropping packages to their owners. A barn owl landed in front of me with a letter attached to its leg, as well as a Daily Prophet. I took the letter off of its leg and opened it. I silently read it.

_Dear Sam, _

_I hope you're enjoying your first day at Hogwarts. I hope to hear from you, I know how much I enjoyed it there. _

_Love,_

_Dad (Remus Lupin)._

I pocketed it. 

"Who was it from" Hermione asked.

"My dad" I said.

"Say Ron listen to this *he reads part of the newspaper* (ME: I didn't want to repeat everything sorry), that's odd, that's the same vault that Hagrid and I went to" Harry said.

The four of us stared at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) i do apologize it being so short **

We then went to our flying lesson with Madam Hooch. The rest of us Gryffindor's stood in a line in front of the Slytherin's. I stood in between Hermione and Neville. As we waited for the teacher I decided to talk to Neville.

"Hay I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam" I said to Neville.

"Neville" he replied shyly.

"I just can't wait to start flying" I said.

"I wish first years didn't have to take a flying lesson" Neville said.

"Why's that?"

"Because I d-don't like flying, and I'm probably rubbish anyway."

"Hay don't say that, you shouldn't say that you're rubbish at anything until you've tried it."

He gave me a smile. Right then a woman walked towards us. She had pale skin, white hair pulled back into a bun, boots, and brown robes.

"Good afternoon class" she said.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch" we all said.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson! Now everyone walk up to the left side of their broomstick, then put your right hand over your broom and say "up"" Madam Hooch said.

We all did so.

"Up" I said and the broom went straight into my hand.

I looked around and saw that the same thing had happened to Harry and Draco. After awhile people started to just pick up their brooms after failing.

"Good, now go on and mount your brooms, now when I blow my whistle I want all of you kick up lightly, then touch back down, alright? Here we go, three, two, one" Madam Hooch said blowing her whistle.

Suddenly Neville's broom went into the air with him on it.

"Neville what are you doing?"

Then I noticed that he had no control of his broom and it started flying around wildly. After awhile Neville's robe got caught on a spear attached to a statue. We all went over. After a couple of seconds Neville fell onto the grass.

"Everyone out of the way" Madam Hooch said running next to him.

"Is he alright" I heard Hermione whisper worriedly.

"Ow, ow, ow,ow" Neville moaned when Madam Hooch touched his wrist.

"Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Now I want all of you to stay on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing understand! If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch'" Madam Hooch said walking out of sight with Neville.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat fellow had given this a squeeze, he might have remembered to fall faster" Draco laughed holding Neville's Remember All.

"Give it here Malfoy" Harry said.

"No, perhaps I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," Draco said getting onto his broom and flying into the air, "how about on the roof."

I glared at him and got onto my broom, and immediately flew and paused in mid air in front of Malfoy.

"Give it back Draco" I said glaring.

"Or you'll do what?"

"Give it to her Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom" Harry said suddenly next to me on his broom.

"Is that so?"

I went closer and tried to grab the Remember All but missed.

"Have it your way then" Draco said before throwing the Remember All.

Harry and I zoomed after it, but Harry was the first to catch it. He then threw it to me and I caught it and we flew back. Everyone was cheering like we were some sort of hero's. But then a voice called "Harry Potter and Sam Lupin, follow me please."

Harry and I turned and saw Professor McGonagall and followed her. She led us to a classroom and said "You wait here," before going in.

We stood there waiting when Professor McGonagall came out with a boy following her. He looked to be about 15 or 16, had light skin, brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Potter, Lupin this is Oliver Wood, he plays Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Wood I have found you a Seeker and a Chaser" Professor McGonagall said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) i do apologize it being so short **

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, glad you two could join us on the team. Our last Seeker and Chaser graduated. So professor what do you want me to do" Oliver asked.

"Tomorrow during lunch take these two out to the Quidditch pitch and explain the game to them, I'll give a note to Madame Hooch" Professor McGonagall said.

We then went back to class. Soon classes were over and Harry, Ron, and I were heading up to Gryffindor tower to get some homework done before going down to dinner.

"So I didn't get a chance to ask before, but what did McGonagall want? You two didn't get expelled did you" Ron asked.

"No, and she said that we're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She said that I was to be a Seeker and Sam was to be a Chaser" Harry explained.

"A Seeker and Chaser! But first years never make the house teams, you two are the youngest players in-"

"A century?'" Harry and I said in unison.

"According to McGonagall" Harry continued.

"Congratulations you two, Wood has just told us" a voice told us.

We turned and saw a pair of red-headed twins, who looked just like Ron.

"Harry, Sam this is Fred and George my brothers, they're on the team too, Beaters" Ron introduced/explained.

"Our job is to make sure that you Sam, don't get murdered up too bad. Though can't make any promises of course, rough game Quidditch" one said.

"Brutal, but no ones died in years. Though one vanishes occasionally" the other one continued.

"But they turn up in a month or two" the other twin yelled as they went a different direction.

I gulped and looked at Harry seeing him just as nervous.

"Oh come on you guys, Quidditch is great! Best game there is, and you'll both be great too" Ron exclaimed.

"But I've never even played Quidditch! What if we make fools of ourselves" Harry asked.

"You won't make fools of yourselves, its in your blood" a voice said.

I turned to my left and saw Hermione standing there.

"Come on" Hermione said and we followed her.

We followed her down a corridor that was empty. Hermione pointed to a glass case and inside were some trophies. I looked and saw that one of the trophies was for the Gryffindor team for winning the cup. I looked at the names and saw my dad's name.

Sirius Black

Beater (ME: e-mail me if I'm wrong I can't remember the position he player)

James Potter

Seeker and captain

"Wow! Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker too" Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't know" Harry said staring at the name.

I felt sorry for Harry. I mean he knows nothing about his parents except for their names, and how they died. For me I had dad, except he's in prison, but I can't exactly tell them that. We then started up the spiral staircase.

"Well Harry at least you know something else about your dad" I said.

"Yeah."

"It's spooky! Hermione knows more about you, then you do" Ron whispered.

"Who doesn't" Harry asked, that was true.

Just then the staircase we were on started to move and we gripped onto the rail.

"What's happening" Harry asked.

"The staircases change! Remember" Hermione said.

A couple seconds later the staircase stopped.

"Let's go" Harry said.

"Yeah before the stairs move again" Ron said.

We opened a door and went in, and inside there was a spooky corridor. There were fires in the grates hanging from creepy statues.

"Um, I think we took a wrong turn" I said.

"I agree, I don't think we're supposed to be here" Ron said gulping.

"We're not supposed to be here, this is the third floor, it's forbidden" Hermione exclaimed quietly.

"Lets go" Harry said.

We turned to leave, but stopped seeing a brown cat with black spots, standing in our way. The cat meowed.

"It's Filch's cat" Hermione exclaimed.

"Run" Harry said.

We ran and found a door. Harry yanked on the doorknob but it wouldn't open.

"It's locked" Harry yelled.

"We're done for" Ron said.

"Oh move over" Hermione shouted taking her wand out.

She pointed it at the lock and said "Allohamora."

The lock unlocked and she opened the door and we went in, and shut the door. It was so dark, with the exception of some fires that were lit in the torches, that I could hardly see.

"Allohamora" Ron asked.

"_Standard Book of Spells _chapter 7" Hermione replied.

We then kept quiet as we heard a voice on the other side.

"Anyone here my sweet? Come on" the voice said.

"Filch is gone" I said.

"The door wasn't locked" Ron said.

"The door was locked" Hermione said.

"And for a good reason" Harry said.

We turned to see what Harry was looking at and I saw a giant three headed dog. It yawned as it started waking up. It then growled. We screamed and made it out somehow. We then made it to Gryffindor tower, except from the looks of it we missed dinner.

"What do they think they're doing! Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school" Ron shouted/asked after we said the password.

"You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads! Or in case you didn't notice there were three" Ron shouted.

"It was standing on a trap door, which means it wasn't there by accident! It's guarding something" Hermione said.

"Guarding something? Like what" I asked.

"I don't know, but if you three don't mind I'm going to bed, before we whined up dead, or worst expelled" Hermione said going to the girls dorms.

"She needs to get her head straightened out" Ron said.

"Yeah, goodnight" I said.

"Night" they replied and I went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work , all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) **

The next day after classes Harry and I went to the Gryffindor tower, while Hermione dragged Ron to the library. I changed into a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a red sweater. I combed my elbow-length black hair and braided it, before meeting Harry in the common room. Harry had left his school pants on and put on a pair of sneakers, along with green sweater.

"Come on let's go" Harry said.

We met Oliver at the Quidditch pitch. He was standing there with a red chest next to his feet.

"Hey Oliver" I greeted.

"Hey Sam, Harry" he replied.

Just then the chest shook making Harry and I jump a little.

"Harry help me with this chest" Oliver said taking one handle.

"Sure" Harry said taking the other handle.

"Sam can you grab the bat" Oliver asked nodding to the bat, which I now noticed.

"Sure" I said and grabbed the bat before following them.

"Now Quidditch is made up of six players. There are three Chasers, one of them being you Sam, two Beaters, a Keeper, and a Seeker that's you Harry."

Oliver then set down the chest when we reached the center of the Quidditch pitch, and opened the chest. There were two small balls that were chained down, and I realized that they were the ones that were making the chest shake. In-between the two balls there was a giant red ball.

"Now there are four kinds of balls *he picked up the red one* this one is called the quafull (ME: once again e-mail me if I'm wrong), you Sam, along with the rest of the Chasers will try to through this ball into one of those three hoops *he pointed to one of the goal posts* each score is worth 10 points *he put the quafull back*. Understand so far" Oliver asked.

"I think so. What are those" Harry asked pointing to one of the balls trying to escape.

"Ah. These are bludgers. They'll fly around and try to knock players off their brooms, including you two, but don't worry that's why we have Fred and George the beaters. They'll be flying around with these bats. Here you might want to take this" Oliver said handing Harry the bat.

Oliver then knelt down and released one of the bludgers. It shot straight into the air the moment Oliver released it. I could hear it as it started flying back down.

"Careful now it's coming back" Oliver said looking in the air.

Just then the bludger came really fast straight to Harry. Harry smacked it with the bat making it go in a different direction.

"Not bad Potter, you'd make a fair Beater. Uh-oh" Oliver said when the bludger started coming back.

Harry and I ducked when the bludger came towards us. We looked up and saw Oliver on the ground with a struggling bludger that was trying to escape. He then managed to lock the bludger back in the chest.

"Whoa" Harry gasped surprised.

"Yeah but you Harry are the Seeker, all you're going to focus on is this *he opened a small door in the chest and gave it Harry*. The Golden Snitch" Oliver said.

"I like this ball" Harry said smiling as he held it up.

"Ah you like it now, but just wait, its wicked fast and nearly impossible to see. You catch this Potter and we receive 150 points, you catch this Potter and we win the game" Oliver said.

After packing everything up we went to breakfast. Hermione and I didn't get a chance to talk at all this morning but I met up with her after lunch as we headed to Charms.

"So how did it go" Hermione asked me as we walked to class.

"It went great, I think I'm ready. We're going to have practice this Saturday" I said as we walked to Charms.

"I know you and Harry are going to do great" she said.

Hermione and I sat down next to each other. Soon the rest of the class filed in. Ron sat on the other side of Hermione and Harry sat on the other side of me next to Seamus.

"Now some witches and wizards pride themselves in levitation, or in other words to make an object fly, now do you remember the brisk movements we've been practicing? The Swish and Flick, everyone" the small Professor Flitwick asked.

"Swish and Flick" everyone said doing the wand movements.

"Now you all have your feathers, good, and the incantation we'll be doing is Windgardiom Leviosa. Off you go then" Professor Flitwick said.

"Windgardiom Leviosa" those words filled the room.

I kept trying but just couldn't do it, like a lot of people in this room. I then noticed that Hermione hadn't even tried yet, and was going to ask her something when she said "Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out, and besides you're saying it wrong its Leviosa not Leviosa (ME: the way he said it). Like this Windgardiom Leviosa."  
She waved her wand and her feather started rising. Everyone stopped and watched.

"Splendid, Miss Granger's done it, 10 points to Gryffindor" Professor Flitwick said.

Just then there was an explosion to my left. I looked and saw Seamus covered in black again and his burnt feather fell to the desk.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here profess" Harry said staring at Seamus's feather.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work , all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come **

**(i forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but its October Halloween)  
**

After class I was talking to Hermione.

"That was an interesting lesson, but then again all of the lessons have been interesting" I said.

"Yeah, especially History of Magic" Hermione said.

"I don't know how you stay awake in that class, no offense but I just don't see how you stay awake, I just barley manage" I said.

She laughed but then we heard Ron making fun of Hermione.

"-It's Leviosa not Leviosa, she's a nightmare honestly. It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends" Ron said.

I glared at him and thought 'How dare he, the stupid fool.'

I was brought back hearing Hermione start to sniffle and walking ahead.

"I think she heard you" Harry said.

I noticed that they had stopped. I stormed up to them angry.

"How dare you! Ron you're just jealous that Hermione is smarter then the two of you combined, and Hermione does so have friends" I shouted at them.

"Oh yeah name on" Ron said.

"Me, yes Ron me, now if you don't mind I'm going after Hermione" I snapped and ran after Hermione.

After awhile of searching I couldn't find her, so I just went to dinner with Ron and Harry. I was worried for Hermione, I mean it wasn't like her to be skipping dinner, and I couldn't talk to her sense I didn't know where she was. After dinner there was tons of desserts sense it was Halloween.

"Where's Hermione" Harry asked.

I shrugged my shoulders because I honestly didn't know.

"I don't know I searched but couldn't find her" I said.

"I heard that she wouldn't come out of the girls bathroom, she said that she'd be there all afternoon crying" Neville said apparently over-hearing our conversation.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. Just then the doors burst open and Professor Quirrell came running in shouting "Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know."

He then passed out there on the floor. Everybody started screaming and trying to get out.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore shouted making everybody stop and become silent.

"Would everyone please not panic, now prefects will lead their house back to their dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

"Gryffindor's follow me and stay alert" Percy said as we walked quickly down a hall.

"How could a troll get in? I heard trolls are really stupid, probably a really mean joke" Ron said clearly scared.

Harry then suddenly pulled us to the side and Ron asked "What?"

"Hermione she doesn't know" Harry said.

I gasped just remembering Hermione, and that the teachers didn't know she was missing. We ran towards the girls bathroom. We stopped when we saw a giant troll, growling, and holding a club pass us by and headed towards the girls bathroom.

"I think the trolls left the dungeon. It's going into the girls bathroom" Ron said.

"Gee thanks for stating the obvious" I said glaring at him.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Come on" Harry said.

We ran after the troll and when we opened the door we saw Hermione on the ground with a pile of wood on her, and I noticed that the troll had smashed them. Hermione then noticed us.

"Hermione move" Harry shouted.

"Help! Help" Hermione shouted as she just managed to dodge the club.

We then picked up some of the broken wood hoping to distract him long enough for Hermione to get away.

"Hey! Pea-brain" Ron shouted.

The troll looked over just as Ron threw it, hitting the troll in the forehead. Hermione took the chance to quickly crawl underneath one of the sinks as we threw wood at the troll. The troll noticed Hermione move and brought its club down on the sink she was hiding under. Hermione screamed and moved quickly as the sink broke into pieces.

"Help" Hermione shouted.

Right when the troll was about to swing again Harry ran forward and grabbed the troll's club. Harry was lifted up as the troll started to swing, but Harry sat on the trolls neck. The club missed Hermione and the troll started moving around wildly, trying to get Harry off, I was very concerned because the troll could send Harry flying and hurt him. Then the troll stopped moving and I saw that the troll had a wand shoved up its nose. I shivered disgusted.

"Harry that's gross" I said.

"Ugh" Ron said agreeing with me.

When the troll realized he couldn't get the strange object out of his nose he grabbed Harry by his ankle and dangled him upside down.

"Do something" Harry shouted at us as he dodged the troll's club as the troll tried to hit him.

"Like what" Ron asked.

"Anything" Harry said as he dodged again before continuing, "Hurry up."

"Swish and flick" Hermione said.

I took out my wand faster then Ron did and said "Windgardiom Leviosa."

When the troll tried to swing his club he realized that his club was still hanging in midair. He looked at it dumbly and I released the spell making the club hit the troll in the head. It groaned as it made contact.

"Cool" Ron said.

The troll wobbled and dropped Harry, the troll turned around in circles before falling in front of Harry.

"Harry Hermione are you both OK" I asked them as I put my wand away.

"Yeah I'm fine" Hermione said.

"Me too" Harry said.

"Is it dead" Hermione asked staring at the troll.

"I don't think so, just knocked out" Harry said.

Harry then took his wand out of the troll's nose, it was covered with boogers.

"Ew, Harry I hope you give that wand a proper cleaning" I said.

"Don't worry I will" Harry said and wiped some of it off on his robes.

Just then the teachers showed up. Where the heck where they, and where did they come from I wondered. The teachers that had showed up were Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Quirrell.

"Oh, oh thank heavens! Explain yourselves the four of you" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Well what it is" Ron and Harry started to say in unison.

"Its my fault Professor McGonagall" Hermione said making everyone look at her.

"Miss, Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall said shocked.

"You see I went looking for the troll, I've read about them and thought I could handle it, I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, and Sam hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead" Hermione said.

"Be that as it may, it was a very irrational thing to do, I'm very disappointed in the behavior and your actions Miss Granger, 5 points will be taken from you, and 5 points will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck" Professor McGonagall said and left with Snape, whom I just noticed was limping.

"Perhaps we ought to go, the ugly thing might wake up" Professor Quirrell said stuttering like usual.

The four of us left and returned to Gryffindor Tower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)**

The rest of the week past and Hermione and I had officially become friends with Ron and Harry, except Hermione was my BEST friend. It was Saturday and after breakfast was the Quidditch match, it was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. What a coincidence the two Hogwarts houses that were supposed to hate each other, get put against each other in a Quidditch match. For some odd reason I wasn't nervous, unlike Harry who was picking at his sausage and eggs.

"Oh come on Harry, you have to eat something, even Oliver says its good to have breakfast before a Quidditch match even if you have to force yourself to eat a little bit" I said trying to encourage him to eat something.

"I'm not hungry" Harry said.

"Good luck today Potter, and you Lupin" a deep voice said.

Hermione and I turned around and saw Professor Snape, he hated me and Harry, but he hated Harry more.

"After battling a troll a little game of Quidditch should come easy for the both of you, even if it is against Slytherin" he continued smirking before heading up to the teachers table.

"That explains the blood" Harry muttered.

Hermione and I faced him and asked "Blood?"

"I think Snape was trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween" Harry whispered.

"But why would anyone want to go near that dog" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but I think you were right Hermione, it's guarding something" I said.

Just then an owl hooted from somewhere. We looked up and saw a white snowy owl flying towards us with a long package. The owl flew down low and dropped the package over Harry, who caught it.

"It's a bit early for mail isn't it" Hermione asked looking at the package.

"Strange I never get mail" Harry said.

"Let's open it" Ron said excited.

We helped Harry open the package and it revealed a Nimbus 2000. I gaped at it in awe.

"Its a broomstick" Harry gasped.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" I said making him roll his eyes.

"That's not just a broomstick Harry, that's a Nimbus 2000" Ron exclaimed.

"Once again thank you Mr. Obvious" I said.

"Oh shut up" Ron said.

"But who" Harry stopped mid sentence looking at the teachers table.

Oliver then came up and told me and Harry to head to the Quidditch pitch right after breakfast, to go over some things, and for a last minuet practice.

After Harry and I ate Hermione wished us luck.

"So Harry was that your owl or was that one of the school's owls" I asked as we walked to the Quidditch pitch.

"That was my owl, Hagrid bought her for me for a birthday present" Harry said.

"What's her name, and when's your birthday so I can remember to send you a birthday present" I asked.

"Her name is Hedwig and my birthday is July 31st, when's yours" he asked.

"August 2nd" I said.

"Your birthday is only two days after mine" he said.

"What a coincidence" I said.

"Yeah" he replied as we entered the changing rooms (ME: not 100% sure what they called them).

The rest of the team, Angelina Johnson (Chaser), Alicia Spinnet (Chaser), Fred & George Weasley (Beaters), and Oliver Wood (Keeper/Captain) were there. Oliver then started his peep talk, which I am not going to say what he said because its so boring, and then gave a good luck. We didn't get a chance to practice because once his peep talk was over we could hear people filling the stands. We got dressed into our Quidditch robes.

"You nervous" Angelina asked me as I put my hair into a high ponytail.

"A little" I said, it was the truth now that the match was here I was nervous.

"Don't worry everyone gets nervous at their first game, and besides we'll be their with you" Alicia said kindly.

"Thanks" I said.

"It's time" Oliver said from the other room.

The three of us went and joined the rest of the team. I stood with Angelina and Alicia holding a Clean Sweep 2000 that was from the school, everyone else except for Harry, had similar brooms.

"Scared Harry" Oliver asked.

"A little" Harry replied gulping.

"Don't worry, I felt the same way when it was my first game" Oliver said.

"What happened" Harry asked.

"Uh, I don't really remember, I took a bludger to the head, and woke up in the hospital a week later" Oliver said.

Then the gate opened up and we walked out. Angelina, Alicia, and I along with everyone else got into our positions.

"Everyone welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season, for today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor! The players take their positions as Madame Hooch walks out to the field to begin the game" the announcer said into a microphone (ME: or whatever they called it).

Madame Hooch walked out with the chest and said loudly for all of us to hear "Now I want a nice clean game, from all of you."

She released the bludgers and golden snitch.

"The bludgers are released, followed by the Golden Snitch which is worth 150 points, whichever Seeker catches the snitch wins the game" the announcer said.

Madame Hooch then threw the Quaffle up into the air.

"And the game begins" the announcer said.

I managed to grab the ball first and started flying towards the Slytherin goal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) i apologize that this one is short, next one will be longer i promise, and the next one will be out sooner; as soon as i watch this part of the movie again. once again i apologize  
**

I flew quickly and tossed the quaffle to Alicia. Angelina and I right behind her.

"And Lupin the newest Gryffindor member passes the quaffle to Spinnet" the commentator says loudly.

Alicia passed it to Angelina, and then she passed it back to me. I zoomed in and out of the Slytherin Chasers and managed to throw the Quaffle into the right goal post.

"And Gryffindor scores, 10 points to Gryffindor" the commentator said.

The Gryffindor house cheered as the Slytherin house groaned. Angelina and I high fived each other as we passed each other. The only female of the Slytherin team had the Quaffle now, and we chased after her. She through it towards the middle goal post but Oliver caught it and passed it to me. I caught it and started flying towards the other posts. I tossed it to Alicia, who passed it back to me, and then I passed it to Angelina who then managed to score.

"And Angelina Johnson scores, another ten points to Gryffindor" the commentator said.

We started heading the Slytherin post again. As the game continued Oliver had managed to block another Quaffle from going in. But then a bludger slammed right into Oliver's stomach making him go through the goal post, and fall to the ground unconscious. The Gryffindor house groaned. This was bad, now that we had no Keeper our goal posts were defenseless, giving the Slytherin's an advantage. Alicia, Angelina, and I kept passing the ball to one another. Alicia zoomed off with the Quaffle and had two Slytherin's, one of them being Marcus Flint, and I didn't know the other one; on her tail. As Angelina and I followed her, she was suddenly sandwiched between the two Slytherin's, and there was no way for her to escape. They crashed her into one of the stands where she fell to the ground unconscious, we were losing players, and fast. The Slytherin Chaser headed towards the goal post. I tried to take the Quaffle from her but she managed to score.

"Slytherin scores, 10 points to Slytherin" the commentator said regretfully.

After a few more minuets the commentator shouts "Potter has spotted the Golden Snitch!"

I looked and saw Harry zooming towards a small golden ball that was flying at at least 1,000 miles per hour. But then he started jerking, his broom was swaying from side to side as if trying to knock Harry off of his broom. Then something scary happened, the broom flipped, and Harry was now dangling from his broom; barley holding on with one hand.

"What's going on? Something's wrong with Potter's broom" the commentator said.

I flew over so I was underneath Harry, preparing to catch him in case he fell. After a few frightening minuets the broom suddenly stilled, and Harry managed to swing himself back on. I sighed in relief before continuing the game. But not too soon after everything I heard someone chocking. I turned around seeing everybody staring at Harry, who was standing on the ground. I could faintly see something come out of Harry's mouth.

"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch" the commentator announced.

Everybody started going wiled, and Madam Hooch blew her whistle and shouted "Gryffindor wins!"

We soon walked back to the changing rooms, showered, and changed back into our robes.

"Party in the Gryffindor common room" the twins said in unison.

I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the changing room. Harry and I walked out to find Hermione and Ron.

"That was a great game you two. Didn't I tell you you'd both be brilliant" Ron said/asked/cheered.

"Yes you did Ron" I said rolling my eyes again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) i apologize for taking so long**

As we started walking from the Quidditch pitch Hagrid joined us.

"I'm glad yer alright 'Arry, gave us a bit of a scare" Hagrid said.

"Yeah, I mean why do you think your broom acted like that? I mean if it was an old broom I would've understood. But your broom is brand new so it shouldn't have acted like that, unless someone tried to put a curse on it" I said thinking out loud.

"But who would want to do that?" Harry asked looking curiously at me.

"Well with the exception of the Slytherin's and You-Know-Who I have no idea" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well Hermione and I believe that Snape tried to jink Harry's broom" Ron said, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Snape? Now why would Snape want to put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked Hermione and Ron.

"Who knows. Why was he trying to get passed that three-headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asked.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?" I asked raising my eyebrows, out of all the names he had to pick from Hagrid chose Fluffy.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Well of course he has a name, hes mine. I bought him off of an Irish fellow I met in a pub last year, then I gave him to Dumbledor to guard the" Hagrid started but stopped.

"Yes?" Harry asked trying to get Hagrid to continue.

"I shouldn't have said that. Don't ask questions, don't ask anymore questions! That's top secret that is" Hagrid said.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy is guarding Snape's trying to steal it" Harry said trying to get Hagrid to see reason.

"Nonsense! Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher!"

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see them! I've read all about them, you've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking" Hermione said, making me roll my eyes though she brought up a good point.

"Now you listen to me, all four of ya! You're trying to meddle with things that shouldn't be meddled in, it's dangerous, and you might get into serious trouble. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledor and Nicolas Flammel" Hagrid said proudly.

"Nicolas Flammel?" Harry asked.

Hagrid started walking to his cabin muttering 'I shouldn't have said that'.

"Nicolas Flammel? Who's Nicolas Flammel?" Ron asked.

"I don't know" Hermione replied.

Two more months passed and it was now Christmas break. People were either going home for Christmas or staying here. But there were only a couple of us staying here. I couldn't go home because it was the full moon. You see Remus, my adopted father, is a werewolf, and whenever he changes at the full moon he tends to forget who he his. So I had to stay here at Hogwarts, though I wasn't complaining because at least I got to stay here with Harry and Ron. At least we didn't have any classes during Christmas break thank goodness. I was sitting in the Great Hall reading a book while watching Harry and Ron play wizard chess, and so far Ron was ahead. Today I chose to wear a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeve red shirt with black light jacket over it, and a pair of sneakers seeing as nobody had to be in their uniforms today; and because it was snowing outside.

"Knight to E5" Harry said making me look up at the chess board.

I watched as the white knight moved. I then realized that Hermione was standing behind Harry with her trunk.

"Queen to E5" Ron said smirking.

I watched as Ron's queen destroyed Harry's knight.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

I keep forgetting that Hermione is muggle-born and has never seen wizard chess.

"This is wizard chess. I see you've packed" Ron said spotting Hermione's trunk.

"I see you haven't" Hermione retorted.

About a week ago Ron had said that he was going to the Burrow, his home, to celebrate Christmas with his family.

"There was a change of plans, my parents have decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie, he studies dragons there" Ron said smirking.

"Well then you can help Sam and Harry then, they're going to have a look a in the library to search for information on Nicolas Flammel" Hermione said making us groan.

Ever sense Hagrid had mentioned Nicolas Flammel all four of us have been searching in the library for him, we've looked under every section imaginable.

"But we've looked a hundred times" Ron said exasperated.

Hermione then leaned in and said/whispered "Not in the restricted section. Happy Christmas."

Hermione then started dragging her trunk to the train which would be pulling out soon.

"I think we've been a bad influence on her" Ron said, making Harry nod.

"You think?" I asked them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) i apologize for taking so long**

The next day I woke up to Ron shouting at us to wake up. I jolted awake when I remembered that today was Christmas. I had already sent Hermione and Remus my Christmas present. I quickly combed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail before running downstairs meeting Harry halfway down. We stood next to each other staring at the Christmas tree which had a pile of presents underneath. I saw Ron eating a box of Bertie Box Every Flavored Beans and wearing a red handmade sweater over his pajamas.

"Happy Christmas Harry, Sam" Ron said smiling.

"Happy Christmas Ron" I said.

"Yeah Happy Christmas, what are you wearing?" Harry asked.

"Oh my mum made it, it looks like both you and Sam got one too" Ron said looking at the presents.

"I've got presents!" Harry exclaimed/asked shocked.

"Yeah, there they are" Ron said pointing to a pile of presents.

"Why? Haven't you ever gotten a present before?" I asked Harry.

"No. My aunt and uncle would take all of my presents and possibly give them to my cousin Dudley" Harry said.

"That's mean, are your aunt and uncle muggles?" I asked curious.

"Yes. My mum who was my aunt's sister, was the only witch on her side of the family, and when mum had me she knew I was going to be a wizard because of who my dad was" Harry explained.

I felt bad for Harry, he never experience a true birthday or Christmas.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's alright, I've gotten used to it" Harry said smiling.

Harry and I then started opening are gifts. Harry held a package and held up a card and started reading.

"'Your father left this in my possession before he died, use it well'" Harry read and then looked at us.

We shrugged. Harry opened it and held it out, it was a large green cloak.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's some kind of cloak" Harry replied standing up and hold it out.

"Well put it on" Ron said.

Harry wrapped it around his body and it disappeared. My eyes widened in shock and I knew exactly what it was.

"Whoa!" Ron gasped.

Harry looked down and exclaimed, "My body's gone!"

"I know what that is, it's an invisibility cloak!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm invisible" Harry asked smiling.

"Harry Invisibility Cloaks are extremely rare" I said as Ron and I got up and walked over to Harry.

"I wonder who gave it to you" Ron said taking the card that came with it.

"There was no name. It just said 'use it well'" Harry said.

We shrugged our shoulders. I opened the rest of my presents I got a card from Harry and some chocolate frogs, I got a card from Ron along with a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans, and I got some other stuff from Hermione and some other Gryffindor' were sitting by the fire and I noticed that Harry was deep in thought.

"Harry what are you thinking?" I asked.

"I was thinking about using the cloak to sneak into the library tonight" Harry said turning and facing me.

"You what?" I asked thinking I misheard him.

"Look we need to get into the restricted section of the library, but we need a teacher's signature but we can't because we can't exactly tell them what we're looking for, because as soon as we tell them what are they going to do?" Harry asked me, I swear he sounded like one of those muggle policemen investigating.

"They're going to turn us down" I said/guessed because I wasn't entirely sure.

"Right, so we really have no other choice" Harry said sounding older then he actually was.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine. But you are doing it yourself, I'm not going to risk getting expelled."

"You sound like Hermione" Harry said.

"Well at least the girls have common sense" I said before going upstairs.

That night at dinner we were pretty much the only ones who were still here, Fred and George were still here, so was Percy, and some students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well as Slytherin were still here; but everyone was pretty much gone for the holidays as well as a couple of the teachers.

"Harry are you sure you still want to sneak into the library?" I asked probably for the thousandth time.

"Sam how many times are you going to ask this?" Ron asked groaning.

"Yes Sam, for the thousandth time yes I'm sure I'm going to do this, now well you stop asking?" Harry said/asked.

"Well sorry for being worried for my best friend" I snapped before leaving and heading back up to Gryffindor tower.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) and just so people know Hermione says that in 5th it's a new rule about the boys going into the girls dorms  
**

That night as I was in my pajamas I sat by the fire writing a letter to Remus and Hermione. It was 10 o'clock when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around and saw Harry with his Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry-" I started but was cut off.

"Look I'm sure I'm going to do this, yes I'm sure there is no other way, and no I'm not going to back out" Harry said.

"I was going to say be careful" I said smiling at him.

"I will" he said smiling back at me.

He then put on the Invisibility Cloak and walked out of the portrait hole. I sighed before finishing my letters. After I finished them I went upstairs and went to bed. I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me.

"Wake up Sam! We have something to tell you" I heard a male voice, that sounded like Harry's, said.

"Fine" I mumbled before fully waking up.

"Well tell you at breakfast" Harry said as he and Ron left.

I looked at my watch that was on my nightstand and saw that it was 7a.m. I yawned and got out of bed. I changed into a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a gray long sleeve shirt. I then combed my hair and braided it into a single braid hanging down my back before brushing my teeth. After putting on my watch and grabbing my wand I went downstairs and saw Harry and Ron waiting by the empty fireplace.

"So what is so important that you two had to wake me up at 7 in the morning?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Well first I'm starving" Ron said.

I rolled my eyes and said "You and your stomach."

"What?" Ron asked.

This time it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes before saying "Come on let's just go."

As we walked down the staircase Harry started to fill me in, and said that he had found a mirror that showed him his parents.

"Harry what exactly are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look, I found a mirror that looked like an ordinary mirror, it was called the Mirror of Eraset (ME: I think that's how you spell it) and when I looked in it a certain way I saw my parents" Harry said as we walked into the Great Hall.

"But Harry your parents are dead, how could you have possible seen them?"

"I don't know. That's why we wanted to ask you, see if you knew."

"Wait you keep saying 'we', did you drag Ron with you?"

"Well, uh-"

"Actually he sort woke me up and brought me to see it" Ron muttered.

I rolled my eyes and took another bite of toast before saying "Well the mirror must have some kind of enchantment on it, that's the only way you could've seen your parents."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Once I finished I got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, still eating.

"I'm going to borrow a school owl and deliver these letters" I replied before leaving.

When I got to the owlrey (ME: not sure how to spell that either) I was careful to try and avoid stepping on any rat bones, though that was nearly impossible. I opened my letter to Hermione and added what Harry had told me. I chose one of the brown barn owls and tied the letters to his leg, before taking him to the window and telling him where to go. I watched as he flew out into the snow that was falling. Before I knew it the holidays were over, everybody was back at Hogwarts, and in their school robes. Sense it was a free period Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I went to the library to do an essay that Professor Snape had assigned us.

"Snape is mental, giving us a two page essay first day back" Ron complained/whispered as Hermione walked left to go find a book.

"Oh quit your complaining Ron" I said as I started writing.

Just then Hermione came back caring a big leather bound book.

"I had to be looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid?" Hermione asked putting the book on the table.

"You're not stupid Hermione" I told my friend as she started flipping through the pages.

She smiled back at me before saying "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" Ron asked giving Hermione a look.

Hermione just glared at him as she started skimming a page.

"Of course! Nicolas Flammel is the only known maker of the Sorcerers Stone" Hermione gasped aloud.

"The what?" both Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"Don't you two ever read?" I asked them, making Ron glare at me.

"The Sorcerers Stone is an elixir of life, once drinking the legendary substance will make the drinker immortal" Hermione read.

"Immortal?" Ron gasped/asked.

"It means you'll never die" Hermione said.

"I know what it means" Ron nearly exclaimed, making me and Harry shush him.

Hermione then continued reading from the book and then finished looking at us.

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor, that's what Snape wants. The Sorcerers Stone" Harry said.

"We have to talk to Hagrid, tonight" I said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)  
**

When night came we all sneaked out of the castle, miraculously without getting got. The four of us crossed the wet grass as we ran to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the large door and after a couple minuets Hagrid opened the door, and the giant stood there.

"Oh hello, no meaning to be rude, but I'm in no state to be entertainin' today" Hagrid said about to close the door.

"We know about the Sorceress Stone" the four of us said in unison.

The door opened again and Hagrid sighed before saying, "Oh, well you better come in."

We then went in and Hagrid's dog Fang, the black blood hound came over to me.

"Hey there Fang" I said petting him, for some reason animals loved me.

"Get down you bloody dog" Hagrid said.

Fang licked me before going and laying back down in his bed. I sat down in the red chair, and Hermione Ron, and Harry sat on the couch.

"We think Snape is trying to steal the Sorceress Stone" Harry said getting straight to the point.

"Snape! Your not still on about him are ya?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid, we know he's after the stone we just don't know why" Harry said.

"Snape is one of the teacher's protecting the stone, he's not about to steal it" Hagrid said.

"Of course! There are other things protecting the stone aren't there! Spells and enchantments?" Hermione asked/exclaimed.

"That's right. You're wastin' your bloody time if you ask me. Not a soul knows how to get past Fluffy, not a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledor. I should not have told you that" Hagrid said.

Just then the pot on the fire started boiling. Hagrid went over to it with his large oven mitts and took something out of it. The four of us surrounded the table as Hagrid put an egg on the table, and I noticed that the egg was what was the shell broke and a small dragon popped out.

"Is that, a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Widgepack! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania" Ron gasped/exclaimed.

"Where did you get a dragon?" I asked Hagrid.

"Well I bought him off an Irish fellow I met in a pub last year, seemed quit happy to get rid of it as a matter of fact. Oh look at him he knows his mummy. Hello Norbert" Hagrid said.

"Norbert?" I asked.

"Well he has to have a name don't he?" Hagrid said/asked.

Just then the dragon burped and a small flame shot out and caught Hagrid's beard. Hagrid gasped and started to put out the fire in his beard saying "Well he'd have to be trained up a bit of course. Who's that?"

We both looked at the window and saw patch of blond hair leave the window.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh dear. You four had better leave" Hagrid said.

"Right" Ron said.

We all got up and made it to the first floor once we got inside.

"Hold on Hagrid said he always wanted a dragon, he mentioned it the first time I ever met. Then he meets a strange who just happens to have one?" Harry asked.

"And worse Malfoy knows" I said.

"I don't understand, is that bad?" Hermione asked.

"It's bad" Ron said.

We looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing there in her bathrobe and next to her was Draco Malfoy with a smirk on his face.

"Good evening. In my office now" Professor McGonagall said.

We followed her into her office where she stood behind her desk.

"Nothing, I repeat nothing, gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. So in punishment for your actions 50 points well be taken" Professor McGonagall said.

The four of us stood there shocked.

"50!" Harry exclaimed.

"Each, and as for your punishment the five of you will receive detention" she said.

"Excuse me Professor, but perhaps I heard you wrong, I thought you said 'the five of us'?" Malfoy asked.

"No you heard me correct Mr. Malfoy. See as good as your intentions were you still were out of bed after hours, you will join your classmates in detention. Tomorrow night Hagrid has some work to do in the Forbidden Forest, the five of you will be joining him, you will meet him at his hut at 10 o'clock. Now go to bed" Professor McGonagall said.

We did as she said and went back to Gryffindor Tower while Malfoy went back to the dungeon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) I'm almost done with year one, and then it's on to year two. Only a few more chapters left.**

The next day went by quickly and that night the four of us including Malfoy, followed Filch out of the castle, listening to him muttering the whole way.

"It's a shame they lit the old punishments die. If I'd had it my way you'd all be strung up by your thumbs in the dungeons, god I miss the screaming. Sorry about this Hagrid" Filch said as we came to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was standing outside with Fang holding a lantern. He looked like he had been crying.

"It's fine" he said, his voice cracking a little.

"Oh god, you're not still on about that bloody dragon now are ya?" Filch asked rolling his eyes.

"Norbert's gone, Dumbledor sent him off to Romania, to live in a colony" Hagrid explained.

"Well that's good isn't it? He'll be with his own kind" Hermione said/asked.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all" Hagrid said/asked.

"Pull yourself together man! Your going into the forest after all. Got to have your wits about ya" Filch said.

"The forest! I thought that was a joke! Students aren't allowed, and there are *there was a howl from somewhere* werewolves" Draco said obviously terrified.

"There are more then werewolves in that forest, nighty night" Filch said leaving.

"Right, let's go" Hagrid said grabbing the lantern.

I never realized how creepy the Forbidden Forest was, especially at night. As we walked I could've sworn that I saw something move through the trees, though I tried to convince myself that I was only imagining it. Just then Hagrid stopped walking, making us stop to. He bent down and I did too and saw a silver substance. Hagrid dipped two fingers into a silver substance.

"Hagrid what is that?" Harry asked.

"This is what we're here for. Now something came and killed this poor beast, and it's our job to find out where it is. Ron and Hermione you'll come with me" Hagrid said.

"OK" Ron said, it was obvious that he was scared yet grateful that he was going with Hagrid.

"And Harry and Sam you two go with Malfoy" Hagrid continued.

Harry and I looked at each other.

"OK, but I get Fang" Malfoy said.

"Fine, just so ya know he's a bloody coward" Hagrid said making the smile on Draco's face fall.

Fang gave what sounded like a moan. We then went our separate ways, I wish I went with the others, then I wouldn't have to listen to Malfoy complaining.

"Just wait till my father hears about this" Malfoy started.

"Well Draco are you going to run to daddy for everything" I asked.

"Shut up Lupin. I'm just saying, this is so messed up" Draco continued.

"If I didn't know better Draco, I'd say you were scared" Harry said.

"Scared Potter" Draco sneered.

Just then there was a moan and then a growl.

"What was that?" I asked a little scared.

"Come on Fang" Harry said and we continued.

But we soon stopped when Fang started growling.

"What is it Fang?" Harry asked the dog.

Just then we looked up and saw what looked like a person, tall, covered in a black cloak, with a hood over his face, hovering over a dead unicorn. Just then the creature looked up at us and growled, his mouth covered in the unicorn's blood. I gasped and Draco screamed. Draco ran away as fast as he could with Fang right at his heels. Suddenly Harry gasped and pressed his hand to his forehead. The creature stood up and started coming towards us, and Harry and I started backing away slowly. I grabbed Harry's other hand and gripped it tightly, suddenly afraid. We then fell back and I realized that we were trapped. Suddenly something leaped over us and scared off the creature. We were safe. Harry and I stood up and I realized that the creature that saved us was a centaur.

"Harry Potter, you must leave. There are many dangerous creatures here in the forest, you two are not safe here" the centaur said.

"But, what was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked as we approached the centaur.

"A monstrous creature that lives here in the forest. Slaying a creature as pure as a unicorn will make you un-pure(ME: sorry I forget everything he says, I remember most of it so bear with me), but drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price, you will live a harsh life, a cursed life" the centaur explained motioning to the dead unicorn.

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry asked.

"Can you think of no one Mr. Potter?" the centaur asked.

"Do you mean to say, that the creature that killed the unicorn was drinking its blood?" I asked.

"That was Voldemort" Harry said.

"Do you know what is hidden at the school this very moment Mr. Potter?" the centaur asked.

"The Sorceress Stone" we replied in a whisper.

"Harry, Sam" we heard Hermione's voice say.

We turned and saw Hagrid standing there with his crossbow, Ron and Hermione on either side of him, and Draco was behind him.

"Hello there Firenze. I see you met our young Mr. Potter and Miss Lupin" Hagrid said lowering the crossbow.

"Harry Potter this is where I leave you, the both of you are safe now" Firenze said before leaving.

We all headed back up to the castle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) I'm almost done with year one, and then it's on to year two. Only a few more chapters left.**

When we made it back to Gryffindor Tower we all changed into our pajamas and sat down by the fire, as Harry explained what happened in the forest.

"Wait, so you mean to say, that You-Know-Who is out there right now, in the forest" Hermione asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"So you see, we had it wrong! Snape's not trying to steal the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the elixir of life Voldemort will be made strong again, and he'll come back" Harry said.

"Harry you don't think that, he'll try and kill you do you?" Ron asked with a gulp.

"I think if he had the chance he would've tried to kill me tonight" Harry said.

Ron gulped and said "And to think that I've been worrying about my potions final."

"Now wait a minuet, who's the one wizard that You-Know-Who always feared? Dumbledor, as long as Dumbledor's Harry you're safe, as long as Dumbledor's around you can't be touched" Hermione explained.

We then went to bed. The next day after our classes that morning we started walking passed Hagrid's hut.

"I've always found Hogwarts end of the year exams frightful, but I found out that they're rather enjoyable" Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself" Ron groaned.

Just then Harry groaned and rubbed his scar for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Are you OK Harry?" I asked.

"It's my scar, it keeps burning" Harry groaned.

"It's happened before" Hermione said.

"Not like this" Harry said.

"Maybe you should see the nurse" Ron suggested.

Just then we heard a flute being played and I turned and saw Hagrid sitting outside and playing his flute.

"Oh of course" Harry gasped.

"What is it?" I asked as he started speed walking towards Hagrid's hut.

"Don't you think it's strange, that all Hagrid's ever wanted was a dragon, and then he meets a stranger who just happens to have one. Why didn't I see it before?" Harry said/asked.

We went up to Hagrid and Harry asked "Hagrid who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?"

"I don't know, never saw his face, he kept his hood up" Hagrid replied looking surprised.

"But you and him must have talked?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he asked me what sort of creatures I looked after, I said after Fluffy so a dragons got to be no problem" Hagrid replied.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well of course he seemed interested in Fluffy. How often do you come across a three-headed dog even if you were in a tree? But I told him, that the trick to taming any beast is you have to know how to calm it, take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he'll fall straight to sleep" Hagrid said.

We gasped. I mean if he told that to a stranger then...

"I shouldn't have told ya that. Where are you going! Wait" Hagrid called as we started running towards McGonagall's office, seeing as it was the closest one.

We ran in and stopped in front of her desk.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledor, immediately!" Harry exclaimed as we tried to calm our breathing.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledor isn't here. He received an urgent call from the Minister of Magic and leaved immediately for London" Professor McGonagall said.

"He's gone! Now but this is important, it's about the Sorcerers Stone!" Harry exclaimed.

She looked up shocked and asked "How do you know about-"

"Someones going to try and steal it!" Harry exclaimed cutting her off.

"Well I don't know how you four found out about the stone, but I assure you that it is perfectly well protected. Now will you four return to your dormitories, quietly" she asked returning to her work.

We started heading down the hallway leading to the courtyard.

"That wasn't just any stranger Hagrid met, it was Snape which means he knows how to get passed Fluffy" Harry said.

"And with Dumbledor gone" Hermione started.

"Good afternoon" a deep voice said.

We stopped and looked up spotting Professor Snape.

"Now what would four kindly Gryffindor's like yourself, be doing outside, on a day like this?" he asked.

"Well, uh, we just, we" Hermione stuttered.

"You might want to be careful. People might think that you're, up to something" Professor Snape said before leaving.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked/whispered.

"We go down the trap door, tonight" Harry said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) I'm almost done with year one, and then it's on to year two. Only two or three more chapters after this one  
**

As the time came closer to when we would be heading out to the third floor, I began to feel more scared and nervous, for some reason I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Hermione and I had decided to sleep some before getting ready, so we could stay awake, because I had a feeling that we weren't going to get any sleep tonight. I had changed into a pair of jeans, sneakers, and long sleeve red shirt. I had also pulled my hair up into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. Hermione had changed into a pair of white tights, a dark green skirt that reached her knees, black shoes, and a long sleeve stripped button up sweater that had red and green stripes. We met the boys at the top of the staircase. Harry and Ron wore similar clothes, jeans except Ron's were black and Harry's were brown, Harry wore his white blouse and with the red sweater over it, the one he had gotten from Mrs. Weasley and sneakers, Ron wore a long sleeve green shirt, and a red and black stripped jacket.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked in a whisper clutching the Invisibility Cloak tighter.

"Yes, now let's go before someone catches us" I said.

As we descended the stairs there was a croak, like from a frog or toad, coming from the common room. We froze near the armchair when we saw Neville's toad, Trever.

"Trever, go you shouldn't be here" Ron whispered at the toad.

"Neither should you" came Neville's voice.

And sure enough Neville got up from the armchair and stood in front of us. Had he been waiting here this whole time?

"You're sneaking out again aren't you?" Neville asked.

"Look Neville listen we-"

"No I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I-I'll fight you" Neville said nervously.

"Neville I'm really, really sorry about this but, Petrificus Totalus" Hermione said pointing her wand at Neville.

Neville suddenly froze, his arms snapped to his side, and he fell backwards hitting the floor.

"Great one" I said.

"Your a little bit scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant, but scary" Ron said looking at Hermione in shock.

"Let's go" Harry said.

Once we got outside the portrait hole Harry covered us with the cloak, though we had to squeeze together so our feet couldn't be seen. We miraculously managed to get to the third floor corridor without being seen, and soon reached the door.

"Alohomora" Hermione whispered pointing her wand at the door.

We pushed the door open and walked in, but something was off. I heard some type of soft melody playing, and the dog was asleep and snoring?

"Wait a minuet is he-" Harry started to ask when the cloak was blown off us.

"Snoring?" Ron finished.

I then noticed that there was a harp in the corner and was playing itself.

"Snape's already been here" Harry whispered.

"He must have put a spell on the harp" I whispered.

"Come on we have to move it's paw" Harry whispered.

I looked and noticed that it's giant paw was on the trap door.

"What?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"Come on" Harry whispered back.

We all cautiously moved closer to the sleeping dog and managed to move it's giant paw. Harry opened the trap door. I couldn't see what was at the bottom for it was very dark. For some reason it seemed quieter then normal.

"Alright, I'll go first, if anything bad happens get yourself out. Does it seem quiet to you?" Harry asked after a small pause.

Hermione looked over at the harp and said "The harp, it's stopped playing."

"Ugh! Yuck!" Ron exclaimed.

I looked up and saw something slimy and wet on his shoulder.

"What is-" Harry was cut off by a growl.

The four of us looked up and saw the giant three-headed dog Fluffy, standing over us.

"Jump" Harry commanded when the dog started barking.

The four of us jumped into the trap door, not knowing what awaited us at the bottom. When we hit the ground I realized that it didn't feel hard as I thought it would, no as a matter of fact it felt soft. We must of been very deep beneath the trap door because I could barely hear the dogs growl. As my eyes adjusted to the dark room I noticed that we had landed on some type of plant. I looked to my right and saw that I landed not too far away from Harry and Hermione, and to my left was Ron.

"Whoa! Lucky this plant thing was here" Ron said.

Suddenly the plant came to life and I started to feel something circling around my waist, and I felt myself starting to struggle. I looked and saw Harry and Ron doing the same.

"Stop moving all of you! This is Devils Snare you have to relax, if you don't it'll only kill you faster" Hermione explained.

"Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax" Ron said struggling more.

I looked at Hermione and saw her go under the plant.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron exclaimed, though I somehow knew she was OK.

"Now what are we going to do!" Ron shouted/asked.

"Just relax!" Hermione's voice shouted from below.

"Hermione where are you?" Harry shouted back.

"Just do as I say! Trust me!" Hermione shouted.

I looked at Harry who looked back at me and nodded to each other, before relaxing as best as we could. I closed my eyes and felt myself falling.

"Ah! Harry Sam!" I heard Ron shout.

I opened my eyes when I felt myself hit the floor. I looked up and saw Harry and Hermione coming over to me.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied.

We could hear Ron shouting from above.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently not" Harry said.

"Um, I remember reading something in Herbology...um, Devils Snare, Devils Snare is deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun! That's it Devils Snare hate sunlight" Hermione exclaimed before taking out her wand and pointing at the plant and shouting a spell.

There was a bright light and suddenly we heard Ron scream as he fell.

"Ron are you alright?" I asked as we helped him up.

"I'm fine. Few! Lucky we didn't panic!" Ron exclaimed looking at us.

We gave him a look before Harry said "Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology."

We walked to a door that was on the far side and I heard fluttering coming from the other side.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds like wings" Harry said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) I'm almost done with year one, and then it's on to year two.  
**

We walked through the door and we found out what that buzzing sound was. There must have been a dozen of them, what we thought were birds were keys with wings on them, they must have been enchanted. In front of the keys was a stump, and on the stump was a broomstick, that looked kind of old.

"Those aren't birds" I said.

"They're keys" Harry said.

Ron and Hermione crossed to the other side of the room where there was another door. Ron took out his wand and said "Alohomora." But the door didn't open.

"It still won't open" Ron said.

"Ugh! What are we going to do! There must be a thousand keys" Hermione said.

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one, probably a little rusty at the handle" I said as I examined the lock.

"There I see it! The one with the broken wing!" Harry shouted pointing at one of the keys.

Damn Harry had good eyesight, though that's probably why he got to be Seeker. Harry went over and stared at the broomstick.

"What's wrong Harry?" I asked my friend.

"It's too simple" Harry replied looking at us.

"Oh go on Harry! If Snape could fly a broomstick and catch the key then you can!" Ron exclaimed encouragingly.

"Besides you're the youngest Seeker in a century" I said.

Harry sighed and then he became determined. Harry gripped the broomstick, and suddenly all the keys started shooting themselves at Harry. Harry quickly got on the broom and started flying while trying to fight off the keys, which were trying to cut into him.

"This complicates things a bit" Ron muttered as I moved next to them and out of the way.

I watched in fear as Harry tried to catch the key. He then managed to catch it.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Catch the key!" Harry shouted as he flew towards us.

Hermione caught the key as Harry threw it. Hermione quickly went to the door and started to unlock the door.

"Hurry up!" I cried as the keys managed to keep up with him.

Hermione looked up and then managed to open the door. We went inside and watched as Harry zoomed inside, before quickly shutting the door, hearing the keys hit the door. I ran over to Harry when he landed and got off his broom.

"Harry are you OK?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry said.

As we started walking I noticed that there were giant statues, and because of how the pieces were positioned it seemed familiar.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Graveyard" Harry guessed.

"This is no graveyard. It's a chess board" Ron said.

As if on cue the torches that were along the side were lit, lighting up the entire room. That's exactly what it was. The large objects that I thought were statues, were giant chess pieces. As I looked beyond the white pieces I saw a door.

"There's the door" I said.

We started heading towards the white pieces but the pawns drew their swords and made a barrier, blocking us. We backed up and the pawns put away their swords.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? We have to play our way across the room. OK, Hermione you be the queens side castle, Harry you take the empty bishops square, Sam you take the kings empty square, and as for me I'll be a knight" Ron said.

We all moved to our spots, and I then realized that I was in a safe but also terrible spot.

"Ron you better not loose, because you do realize that I could get killed right?" I asked, the fear appearing in my voice.

"Don't worry and I'm sorry but the king was the only piece left" Ron said clearly nervous himself.

"Now what happens?" Hermione asked.

"Well white moves first, and then we play" Ron said.

One of the white pawns moved.

"Ron you don't think that this is going to be like...real wizard chess do you?" Hermione asked scared when she saw the piece move.

"Um, you there D5!" Ron shouted pointing at a pawn.

The pawn moved but the white pawn took out its swords, and sliced through our pawn; sending pieces flying.

"Yes Hermione...I think this is going to be exactly like wizard chess" Ron said terrified.

And the game continued. As the game continued chess pieces were being destroyed and thrown left and right, I couldn't tell who was winning. But then one of the bishops came towards Harry and I realized how near he was. The bishop took its sword and destroyed the other knight making Harry and I duck as the pieces flew over us, and then he destroyed another piece making us duck again. When it was safe we looked on again. I grew nervous as the queen started moving closer.

"Wait a minuet" Harry said as Ron looked around.

"You understand right then, once I make my move, the queen will take me, then you're free to check the king" Ron said.

"No! Ron no!" Harry shouted.

"What is it?" Hermione asked scared and confused.

"He's going to sacrifice himself" I said after I figured it out.

"No you can't! There has to be another way!" Hermione shouted scared.

"Do you want to stop Snape from catching that stone or not? Harry it's you that has to go on I know it, not me, not Hermione, not Sam, but you" Ron said the fear leaving him.

I looked over at Harry who nodded reluctantly.

Ron took a deep breath and then said "Knight to H3."

We watched as his piece moved near the king.

"Check."

But then the king took out his sword and drove it into Ron's horse, making him fall off and hit the floor, not moving.

"Ron! No don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing" Harry said to Hermione who was about to run to Ron.

Harry then walked out onto the board and in front of the king and said "Check mate."

The sword fell out of his hands. Once we were sure that the king wasn't going to move we all ran over to Ron. He was alive just unconscious.

"Go up to the owlrey get a message to Dumbledor, Ron's right, I have to go on" Harry said.

"I'm going with you Harry" I said.

"But Sam-"

"Harry just because you're supposed to go on, doesn't mean I can't help" I said showing that I wasn't going to change my mind.

He sighed realizing that he lost this battle.

"You two are great wizards, you really are" Hermione said to us.

"Not as good as you" I said making her laugh.

"Me? Books and cleverness, but there are more important things, like friendship and bravery, and please just be careful" Hermione said to us.

We nodded. As we walked over to the door I ended up grabbing his hand out of nervousness, and he gripped it right back.


	20. FINALE

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) here's the final chapter  
**

Harry and I descended some stairs. There was a room and stairs surrounding a small section, and as we walked there was the same hooded figure standing there in front of a mirror; and just like the other rooms it was dark. As we got closer Harry gasped and his hand shot to his scar.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He didn't answer just nodded. We stopped on the landing that led to the last flight of stairs. The cloaked figure suddenly turned and pulled his hood down, revealing a very familiar teacher.

"Professor Quirrell?" I asked shocked, I thought we were supposed to be after Snape.

"No it can't be, Snape he was" Harry stuttered also shocked.

"Yes it does seem a bit tight doesn't it. But next to him who would've thought poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell" the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher said, not stuttering at all.

"But that day, at the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me" Harry said clearly confused.

"No dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded, even with Snape muttering his little counter curse" Quirrell said angrily.

"Snape tried save Harry not kill him" I said speaking for the first time.

"Very cleaver girl. I knew you were a danger, especially when he came to the third floor corridor to head me off."

"So it was you who let the troll in" Harry said.

"Then that way while everyone was distracted by the troll you could easily get the stone with no problem" I said.

"Very good. Snape though wasn't fooled. While everybody was going about the dungeon Snape headed to the third floor corridor to head me off. He of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone after that, though he doesn't understand, I never learned, never. Now, what does this mirror do. I can see what I desire, I can see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it" Quirrell asked angrily looking into the mirror.

I then realized that this was the mirror of Erised that Harry was talking about.

"Use the children" a dark voice hissed out from nowhere.

Suddenly Quirrell thrust his arm out towards us and shouted "Come here you two! Now!"

We descended the last of the stairs and stood in front of the mirror. I looked in the mirror and saw that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were all happy and unharmed; I guess what I want the most right now is for us to get out of this alive, and for us all to be happy. I was brought back to Earth when a voice said "Tell me, what did you see."

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledor, I've won the house cup" Harry said.

"He lies" that dark voice said.

"Tell the truth! What did you see!"

"Let me speak to him" the dark voice hissed.

"Master you are not strong enough" Quirrell said turning around.

"I have enough strength for this" the dark voice said.

Harry and I turned and faced Quirrell's back, and saw that he was unwrapping his turban. Once he took it off, I almost screamed, on the back of Quirrell's head was another face. The face had a snake like appearance.

"Harry Potter! We meet again" the face hissed like a snake.

"Voldemort" Harry whispered.

"Yes, you see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? I have to live off another, nothing more then a parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that, and it lies in your pocket" Voldemort said.

Harry took my hand and we tried to run.

"Stop him!"

Before we could even reach the top of the stairs, fire appeared around the stairs, blocking our escape. We turned and faced Voldemort.

"Why don't you join me, we can rule, and you'll live (ME: I know that's not exactly what he says but deal with it)" Voldemort asked.

"Never!" Harry and I shouted in unison.

"Ha ha, bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together we can bring them back. All I ask is something in return" Voldemort said.

I turned and saw Harry take out a small red stone.

"That's it Harry. There is no good or evil. There is only bad, together we can rule together, just give me the stone" Voldemort said.

"Harry don't listen to him! I mean just look who you're talking to, and besides no matter how powerful you are you can't bring back the dead" I said to him.

"You liar!" Harry shouted taking my side.

"Kill them!"

Suddenly Quirrell/Voldemort flew towards us and before I could take out my wand, a hand wrapped around our throats, chocking us. I struggled to breathe, but couldn't. Suddenly Quirrell started yelling in pain and the hand around my throat was gone. Harry and I quickly stood up and watched as Quirrell's hand started turning to ash.

"What is this magic!" Quirrell shouted/asked.

"Fool get the stone" Voldemort said.

Quirrell reached for us again and I quickly grabbed the stone just as Quirrell started screaming again. I looked and saw Harry staring at his hands, and Quirrell was turning to ash. Before I knew it Quirrell was no more, nothing but a pile of ash. Harry and I sighed in relief. Suddenly there was a scream and I saw what looked like a ghost, and it flew into Harry; making him scream and fall to the ground not moving.

~Fast forward~

Today was the last day of school and Ron who was just fine, Hermione, and I were standing by the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledor to finish talking with Harry. I surprised that we managed to get out of that situation alive, but we had to thank Dumbledor though. Almost right after Voldemort left Dumbledor and half of the staff had showed up, and took everyone to the hospital wing, after I gave the stone to Dumbledor. I had told Ron and Hermione everything, and so they knew. Suddenly I looked up and saw Harry leaning against the rail.

"Are you alright Harry?" I asked relieved to find my friend safe.

"I'm alright, are you OK Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm alright."

"You alright Sam?"

"Great."

"Hermione?"

"Never better."

We all smiled before heading to the end of the year feast. Dumbledor rose from his seat.

"Another year has gone. But now the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place Gryffindor with 312 points *hardly anyone cheered*, in third place Hufflepuff with 352 points *people clapped louder*, in second place Ravenclaw with 426 points *people actually started cheering there*, and in first place with 472 points Slytherin house. Yes well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin, however, there are a few last minuet points to award. First to Miss Hermione Granger for showing the use of intellect when others were in grave danger, 50 points. Next to Mister Ronald Weasley for the best playing game of chess that Hogwarts has seen in its many years, 50 points. Next to Miss Samantha Lupin, who showed great devotion to her friends, and shows great courage when facing her fears 50 points. And third to Mister Harry Potter, for pure love and outstanding courage; I award Gryffindor house 60 points" Dumbledor said.

Everybody cheered and Hermione said "We tied with Slytherin."

"Yeah and Draco doesn't look too happy" I said looking at the Slytherin table.

"And last but not least, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends, I award 60 points to Neville Longbottom *everybody cheered*. Now if I'm correct I believe, a change of decorations is in order *he clapped his hands and the the Slytherin banners changed to Gryffindor*. Gryffindor wins the house cup!"

Everybody got up and cheered. Before we knew it though it was time to go home. Ron, Hermione, and I were about to get on the train when we noticed that Harry wasn't coming.

"Come on Harry" I said.

"One minuet" he said.

We watched as he went over to Hagrid and talked to him for a little bit. He then came over right as the train whistled.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not going home. Not really" Harry replied getting on the train.

The train then pulled out and we headed home.

(ME: I changed my ideas and what she saw because what i had planned wasn't working out)


End file.
